The Color Wheel
by AwkwardGirl
Summary: On that fateful Halloween night, Harry Potter was hit by more than 2 spells...One to save, One to kill, and one for...Sight. The second spell Harry's mother cast on him as a baby had a bigger effect then she thought it would...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Sorry, but this chapter is really, really short...but there's more to come!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, no matter how many times I pray!

* * *

On that fateful night of Halloween, Harry Potter was hit by more than two spells. The first to save him, the last to kill him, but the second was to show him love. The spell of Sight, a spell that was created by none other than Lilly Potter herself. A spell that was to make sure Harry always knew how much his parents loved him, if they never had the chance to tell him. And in order to do that, this particular spell was worked on day and night by Lily. Sadly, it was not perfected when needed most.

Lilly was desperate, hearing Voldemort slowly climb the steps, she acted. Never before has she acted with out thinking, but this day was an exception. Lilly pointed her wand at the baby staring at her with innocent, green eyes. She chanted the first spell that would protect him, but hesitated on the next. If the spell went wrong, who knows what side effects it would have on Harry.

Voldemort was outside the door now, and Lily couldn't stop herself from throwing the spell at Harry. The odd colored spell hit him squarely in the face and at the same time, Voldemort burst through the door. Lilly, not sure if any of the spell actually worked correctly, begged for her child's life.

No mercy was given, and the night ended in a burst of sickly, green light.

* * *

...As I said, very, very short! Sorry!

Please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello, this is the second chapter to _The Color Wheel_! Whoop! Enjoy!

Warning: This might be a Dark/Harry fic, I haven't decided. If it's not it'll probably be a hurt Harry fic. This story isn't for people who want happy and jolly stuff! You've been warned!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

A young boy, with black, messy hair that refused to lay flat, was hunched over a thick book in a dark and dusty cupboard. You question why someone would read in such a place? The answer to that is quiet simple, he had nowhere else to go, not without being yelled at and possibly beaten. He would rather read in the dark than fight with his relatives. But, if he did choose to fight, he knew he would never win. No matter how hard he tried for victory, the ending results would be punishment.

And, this particular ten year old boy, who small and skinny for his age, was what you would call freak. He was odd, unusual, strange, and weird, anything but normal, or so his relatives say. He was alone and unloved, not because of the cursed scar that rested on his forehead, but because of his eyes.

They were a willowy blue, at least that's what it looked like to others. To the people who knew him, who saw him every day, it was a different story. One day they might be sad blue, but the next they'll be a dull orange. The only one who knew of this change, though, were the Dursleys, of course. They would never, ever let anyone know that they housed such an abomination, as they liked to call the boy. Someone who's eyes changed colors was just not possible, but for some reason his did.

The boy's eyes changed colors with his emotions, and he was a freak because of it. This is what the poor boy believed, it was drilled into his mind from the day he was found on the Dursleys doorstep. His father and mother died in a car crash when he was one, and he was the only survivor. That is why he was alone, because he had no parents. No one to love him and say everything will be okay. He was used to being alone, though, because he never had anyone to begin with.

Harry Potter, the savior of the wizardry world and the boy-who-lived, was in pain. He was sad and hurt. But, no one came to console him, no one ever came. He had no one to help support him, so he would support himself. He would survive, no matter how hard.

Harry Potter shed a tear, falling onto the open, forgotten book. The dark spot that had curiously fallen on one word, _alone, _would stay there forever, never fading. Harry Potter shed the final tear, he would never allow the wetness to fall from his blue eyes again. Harry Potter closed his heart.

* * *

Wow, that was still short...I think that the chapters will usually be short like this, but not to worry! There will be lots of them!

Please R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This one isn't has sad as the last one, and it's also a bit longer.

Warning: This might be a Dark/Harry fic, I haven't decided. If it's not it'll probably be a Hurt/Harry fic. This story isn't for people who want happy and jolly stuff! You've been warned!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

Harry Potter was mad, and his eyes showed it. They were a deep, furious red. He had received a letter in the mail and was not even able to read it. It was rightfully his, and they knew it! It might have even been the thing that would take him away from this place, but he knew it was impossible. No one would ever come to take him away. Why would someone want anything to do with _him_?

He wondered, pondered on why anyone would even send him a letter. They even knew where he slept, and that his why he was currently in the smallest bedroom of Private Drive #4. His uncle and aunt went insane when they had seen him holding the letter. The letter with green ink. The letter that would change his life, but he didn't know that.

They had him move all of his belongings, which wasn't much, up into Dudley's second bedroom. Dudley wasn't happy about this at all and Harry heard his squealing all the way to his new bedroom, but no one came up and told him to get out.

Harry didn't care that he had a bedroom now, he would've traded it just to read his letter, but that wasn't an option. He was stuck in the bedroom he didn't want without his letter and he was angry about it.

Weird things tend to happen around Harry when he feel an unusual strong emotion coming on, and that is why the every window in the house burst while Harry was thinking. He heard his aunt scream from downstairs and the immediate pounding of his uncle's enormous feet on the stairs. His uncle was coming upstairs, coming to Harry.

"You insolent, bloody brat! I let you live under my roof, and this is how you repay me!" Uncle Vernon screamed once he burst through the door of Harry's new bedroom, and with that said, his uncle grabbed him by the hair and pulled him down the stairs.

After Uncle Vernon's face turned from purple to red, Harry knew the worst was over. This had happened once or twice before, his uncle had threatened him for a little while, but had never acted on it. This time was different, though, his uncle stopped yelling after five minutes, that was to early for him to be satisfied.

Harry was starting to get the feeling that his uncle was planning something. And, when he gave Harry a horrible, sick smile it just concluded Harry's thoughts.

"I don't care what _your kind_ will do, but I won't allow you to stay in my house any longer..." Uncle Vernon stated, while still smiling that sick smile.

Harry didn't answer, he was utterly confused. His red eyes slowly morphed to questioning green. They were almost the color he was born with, but not quiet.

Before he could ask, his uncle shoved him out of the door and towards the car.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Get in!" His uncle grumbled and Harry obeyed obediently, did he have a choice?

His uncle drove him to the edge of Britain and dropped him off at the closest orphanage. He wanted Harry no where near him and his family then he had to be. Harry got out off the car, and watched his uncle drive away. When he turned around, Harry found himself standing in front of an old, gray building that emitted a strict aurora. This didn't make Harry the slightest uncomfortable, he was most likely one of the best behaved boys in all of England, no matter what his relatives said.

The sun was setting, so Harry decided it was time to meet his new caretaker. Hopefully, this one would be better than his last.

* * *

Okay, I'm sorry the chapters are so short, I'm just not good with writing long ones. I'll be updating maybe twice or three times a day, so I hope that equals up to one long chapter. Thanks for reading!

Please R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Chapter 4! Hope you like it! I'm also very unsure of what kind of story this is turning into, I think it's starting to lean toward friendship now..Guess, you'll just have to wait till the end to see what it turns out like!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Color Chart**-

**Yellow- Happiness/Excitement**

**Red- Anger/Passion**

**Orange- Devious/Determination**

**Pink- Friendship/Cheeky**

**Blue- Sadness/Intelligence**

**Green- Confusion/Harmony**

**Black- Power/Darkness**

**White- Innocence/Death**

**The darker the color, the duller Harry's mood and the brighter the color, the more intense his mood.  
**

* * *

Many questions were asked. The caretaker, Ms. Miles, a nice, but strict middle-aged woman, was absolutely shocked that his uncle would just leave his nephew at an orphanage with not even one word. She was sorry for him, but Harry wouldn't take her sympathy. He couldn't allow them to think he was a weak, sad orphan, he wouldn't.

Harry knew his eyes were turning to a bright orange, most likely because of the determination he was feeling. He ducked his head, so that Ms. Miles couldn't see his blue eyes slowly changing to orange. She would call him a freak, just like his uncle, aunt, and cousin did. She would tell him to get out. She would tell him that no one wanted an abomination around.

Ms. Miles didn't comment on his gesture, probably thinking he didn't want her to see him cry. She only pointed to the stairway and said, "You'll be sharing your room with some other boys your age, it's the third door to the right. Try to get some sleep before morning." Harry nodded his understanding and followed the directions given to him.

He found himself in front of an old, wooden door and opened it. Inside was an average sized room with four beds and four dressers, he stood by the first one that didn't look occupied and took of his trainers. He changed into the pajamas the caretaker had given him once she realized he had no belongings with him, and then laid down and got as comfortable as he could in such a foreign bed.

'Tonight,' Harry thought, 'Will be a very long night.'

* * *

When Harry woke up in the morning, all the happenings of the previous day rushed at him. He was in an orphanage. He didn't know if he should rejoice or cry. He never had to see the Dursleys again, but he would never get to read his letter. His first and only letter was gone forever.

The ones around him were awakening as well, and he decided it was time to introduce himself to his new roommates. He slowly got up and changed out of the pajamas and into the clothes he wore before.

He finally noticed that he was being stared at, he turned around to see that every boy in the room was looking at him.

"Um, hello, I'm Harry," Harry said dumbly. He mentally kicked himself, there probably wondering why a random stranger is in their room. "I came here last night," he said after second thought.

The boy in the bed next to him beamed. His brown hair tousled from just waking up, and his chocolate, brown eyes twinkling. "Hiya, Harry. I'm Mark Singleton, nice to meet'cha," the boy, Mark, said.

"Hi, Mark," Harry replied with a sad smile.

"Sorry you had to come here, Harry, but it's not all that bad, once you get used to it." A boy with light, blond hair and hazel eyes said. "Oh, yeah, I'm Conner," he added with a soft smile.

The last boy said nothing, but nodded his his dirty blond head in Harry's direction. Harry caught only a glimpse of his face before he left. The boy had a sad face, along with mourning blue eyes.

"Don't worry 'bout Marcus, he's like that towards everyone," Conner said.

"There's lots of people here that are like that here," Mark stated quietly.

Harry didn't question why, he knew why. All of these people were orphans, people with no family, people with no where else to go.

"Well, lets get down to breakfast, I heard there's going to be french toast today," Conner said with a smile, trying to keep the mood light.

They left the room and headed downstairs, adding to the line of people going in the same direction. When they were downstairs Ms. Miles saw him and called him over to her desk in the main hall.

"Harry, you have a letter," she said simply and held it out for him to take.

He glance at the letter in hope, and excitement burst through him as he saw it. The words written on the letter were in green ink, this was _his _letter. Harry grabbed the letter and ran back into his assigned room before anyone could see his shining yellow eyes.

He sat on his bed and held his letter for what seemed like hours. He was memorizing every edge of it like it would vanish any moment. He couldn't register that he actually had it, but he did. He could feel the soft texture of the envelope and see the tidy, green script on the front of it.

Harry decided that it was finally time to open it when a girl opened the door. She looked to be about eight or nine, with soft, blond curls that went to her shoulders. Her bright, blue eyes widened when she saw what Harry was holding.

"You have a Hogwarts letter?" she asked surprised.

"Hogwarts?" Harry asked right back.

"Oh, I shouldn't say," she said. She walked over to the bed across from Harry's and sat down. "Well, what are you waiting for, open it!" she said happily.

Harry stared at the girl for a moment, confused he slowly opened the letter. But, before he could, the girl gasped.

"Weren't your eyes just blue? Oh, are you a metamorphmagus ?" she asked excitedly.

Harry realized that his eyes must have changed to green when he was momentarily confused, but he was even more shocked that the girl didn't look at him with the littlest bit of disgust. She was looking at him admiringly and Harry had no idea of how to act to it.

He decided to ask the first thing that came to mind. "What's a metamorphmagus?"

"A person who change their looks with only a thought," she stated like everyone should know. "You know, with magic," she added after seeing Harry's confused look. And, this just confused Harry twice as much.

The girl sighed. "Just open the letter. I promise, It'll explain everything," the girl promised.

Harry followed the order. As he opened the flap, excitement became dominant. He remembered why he wanted, needed, this letter. It was _his_. No one had the right to take it away.

He grasped the parchment inside the envelope and carefully pulled it out. These simple actions seemed to take hours for Harry, but he was rewarded with something he would never imagine.

Harry's silent, little world broke into a million pieces when he started reading the letter.

He couldn't believe he was a wizard.

* * *

**I actually think this chapter is a decent size...Well, anyway, thanks for reading!  
**

**Please R&R!**


	5. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!_ VOTING!_**

**I have no idea of what I'm turning this story into, so I'm going to let you guys vote at what kind of story you want it to be:**

**1. Dark/Harry Fic  
**

**2. Hurt/Harry Fic**

**3. Friendship/Harry Fic  
**

**4. Romance/Harry Fic**

**5. Light/Harry Fic**

**Voting is on my profile!**

**P.S. Next chapter will probably be out tomorrow!  
**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Chapter 5 coming up...and I'm kinda stumped..I have no idea of what I'm turning this into, so I'm going to let you guys vote at what kind of story you want it to be:**

**1. Dark/Harry Fic  
**

**2. Hurt/Harry Fic**

**3. Friendship/Harry Fic  
**

**4. Romance/Harry Fic**

**5. Light/Harry Fic**

**Voting is on my profile!**

**WARNING: I positively hate Dumbledore! I'll probably make Harry rebel against him and Snape...Oh, this is going to be fun...  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Color Chart**-

**Yellow- Happiness/Excitement**

**Red- Anger/Passion**

**Orange- Devious/Determination**

**Pink- Friendship/Cheeky**

**Blue- Sadness/Intelligence**

**Green- Confusion/Harmony**

**Black- Power/Darkness**

**White- Innocence/Death**

**The darker the color, the duller Harry's mood and the brighter the color, the more intense his mood.  
**

* * *

Harry Potter had a friend, his first friend. She was supposedly a witch, who was orphaned at a young age. She didn't remember much, but the things she did remember were enough.

_'It was a special year,' his best friend, Gabby, had said. 'Everyone was always looking out the window, watching for something.'_

_'Watching for what?' Harry had asked._

_'My sister's Hogwarts letter, of course! She had just turned eleven that year, and mum and dad were so proud. They were muggleborns, so they weren't sure if we would be witches or not.'_

_'How do you know all of this, if you were only a baby when it happened?' he questioned suspiciously._

_Gabby laughed at this. 'I learned it from my mother's dairy.' Gabby's face then saddened and added, 'It was the only thing I was left with after the accident.'_

_Harry sat silently. He didn't want to be rude, but his curiosity was getting the better of him. 'Accident?'_

_'I don't know exactly what happened, but I read that my mum was afraid that Death Eaters would come. And, that's where the diary ends,' she answered sadly._

_'Oh, does it say what a Death Eater is?' Harry asked hopefully._

_'No,' Gabby answered, monotone like. _

_Harry slowly rapped his arms around Gabby in an awkward hug. 'I'm sorry. I promise that no matter how hard it is, I'll help you get revenge,' Harry said bravely, smiling._

_'Thanks,' Gabby returned the smile._

* * *

It has been a week since Harry had that conversation with Gabby, and life was treating him far better then it ever had before. He was happy, something that usually only lasted only a hour at most when he lived with the Dursleys. And, his eyes were now a brilliant yellow, instead of the willow blue they were before.

He also spent restless nights thinking of pros and cons of going to Hogwarts. He would miss his new friends, the only ones who didn't look at him like he was some horrible virus.

It had soon spread through the whole orphanage that he was weird. Some people avoided him, and others stared. The only ones who acted like he was normal was Ms. Miles, his roommates, and Gabby, and he cherished every moment they talked to him.

The days were growing closer to September 1st, and no one had come to take him to Diagon Alley, like Gabby said they would. He was now becoming more and more like the boy he was at the Dursleys. His friends had noticed how he refused any help that was ever offered to him, but they never realized how severe it was until now. They sometimes came into his room and asked if he wanted to play a game or go outside, trying to get him to open up again. Harry wouldn't let himself accept their shoulder to lean on, he wouldn't go back on the promise he made to himself. He didn't need anyone, he was fine on his own. He had survived years by himself, and he wouldn't break now.

This scared Gabby to no ends, her friends eyes sometimes turned to the darkest blue, almost black. She had soon learned that Harry wasn't a normal metamorphmagus . His eyes changed because of his mood, not because he willed them to. Gabby could read him well now, and she guessed that this dark blue his eyes were was a very bad thing.

She tried to talk to him but he would just stare at her with blank eyes, and other times his eyes would morph to a burning red. Gabby absolutely hated when this happened. Harry would yell and scream until she was an inch away from tears, then he just stopped completely and wouldn't speak.

When it was a day away from September 1st, Gabby decided to act. She went into Harry's room and stood by him, waiting for him to look up.

When he didn't, she said, "Harry, let's go."

This seemed to catch him by surprise, he jerked his head up to look into Gabby's eyes and asked, "What?"

"You heard me, lets go! If they won't come to us, then well come to them!" she answered with fiery in her eyes.

"Okay," Harry stated simply.

She looked at him in disbelief, "Really?"

"Yeah," he smiled.

Gabby smiled back, and they started to hurriedly pack. Oh, how she loved Harry's odd mood swings.

* * *

**This chapter doesn't really get anywhere in the plot, but it's needed...Thanks for reading! **

**Please R&R!**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: I have decided that this was going to be a Dark/Harry fic...It will also have some of the other choices in it as well, but mainly dark. Sorry if you don't like my decision, but I'm sticking with it.**

**WARNING: This chapter contains slight blood and gore, not much..or at least that's what I think.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Color Chart**-

**Yellow- Happiness/Excitement**

**Red- Anger/Passion**

**Orange- Devious/Determination**

**Pink- Friendship/Cheeky**

**Blue- Sadness/Intelligence**

**Green- Confusion/Harmony**

**Black- Power/Darkness**

**White- Innocence/Death**

**The darker the color, the duller Harry's mood and the brighter the color, the more intense his mood.**

* * *

"Harry, stop! Please, make it go way!" a girl cried to the boy next to her in a bloodstained alley.

"He tried to take you away! He deserved it!" Harry's eyes blazed a burning white, what some say is the perfect description of death. And, at the moment, Harry Potter was very, closely associated with death.

"No! No...you don't solve things like this!" the girl, Gabby, half screamed, half wailed at Harry. She desperately tried to look away from the seen in front of her to only discover she couldn't.

Red blood was sprayed everywhere in the small alleyway. Limbs and the flesh of a man who wore a dark blue uniform where scattered about at random. And, if you looked closely, you would still be able to see a lone arm outstretched, holding a silver badge.

"What way was I suppose to solve it? Nicely ask him not to turn us in!" Harry yelled right back at her.

Gabby turned away from him, hiding her face and asked, "Harry, how did you do it? Something so...so vile?"

This struck a cord inside Harry, "I...I don't know."

Time seemed to stop for the boy with unruly, black hair. The girl, his only friend, cried a final tear, and then said goodbye without looking up. Gabby had stepped in and out of Harry's life so sleekly that the boy was wondering how he ever allowed this to happen. He had never noticed how he and Gabby were becoming closer and closer over the days until it was to late.

He was crushed for the second time in his life. It ended the same way, with him alone.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was currently pacing his office. Harry Potter had gone missing, and this was certainly worth pacing. Albus was pondering where Harry could've gone. He wasn't at his aunt's house, nor anywhere near it. The Aurors had checked anywhere possible when Harry didn't return his letter or show up at the Hogwarts Express.

Albus was desperate, he had sent the Aurors to interrogate the Dursleys and hopefully find out where they put Harry. The only thing he could now, is wait for their return.

These were the thought Albus Dumbledore was thinking, when the door to his study opened and Severus Snape entered. Albus stopped pacing and smiled at Severus, awaiting the news he had brought.

What Severus said, though, caused all of the twinkle to disappear from Albus' eyes.

"They sent the boy to an orphanage," Severus had sneered.

* * *

**Don't** **worry Gabby won't be gone forever...Well, I actually didn't like her character that much, so it'll all depend on whether or not I'm in the mood for her or not. This chapter also wasn't as long as I wanted it to be...At least I updated!  
**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please R&R! :)  
**


End file.
